


Toccata

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Piano, Piano Sex, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: 'She has to keep reminding herself that she was the one who asked for it. After watching a romance film that got a bit too steamy for the certificate it was given with Liz, she had gotten the idea of having sex on top of a piano.'Maka asks Soul if they can have sex on the piano and the boy delivers, good lord does he deliver.





	Toccata

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so for the new year Pandora asked for some hella smutty Soma, I hope that I delievered

The surface of the piano hasn't gotten any warmer since she's been sitting on it, in fact it seems to have gotten colder. That may be because her skin feels like it's on fire. She's lost track of time, lost track of how long she's been left here to stew and how long she's been desperate for him to return. The longer she waits the more she can feel herself squirming with impatience and embarrassment. She tries to close her legs, knowing how on display she is to anyone who walks in, but all she succeeds in doing is moving her knees a little closer together as the spreader bar attached to her ankles keeps her in place.

She has to keep reminding herself that she was the one who asked for it. After watching a romance film that got a bit too steamy for the certificate it was given with Liz, she had gotten the idea of having sex on top of a piano. Knowing that Soul has two pride and joys in this world – one being her and the other being the piano she currently sits on – she knew that he would agree. What she didn't plan on was just how much he would want to tease her. Then again it's Soul; it's what he lives for.

Completely naked save one of Soul's silk ties wrapped around her eyes and ruby red rope that matches the colour of his eyes criss crossing over her chest and keeping her arms in place she waits. Not knowing when Soul is going to return and finish what he started only makes her more and more needy by the second. This state of perpetual need is not helped by the fact that, before leaving, he taped a small bullet vibrator to each of her nipples and turned them on. The vibrations are dull but her nipples are sensitive so it's impossible for her to forget about them as small shivers wrack her body and keep her from relaxing while she waits.

He knows how much she hates to be kept waiting so she knows that he is doing this on purpose. The fucker! Every tiny little noise is amplified with the loss of her sight. She can hear her heart beating in her ears, every hitch of her breath as she tries to keep as composed as she possibly can but it's difficult. What on earth could be keeping him? Aside from the fact that he's a bastard and wants her to work herself up into a frenzy before he even starts with her she hopes to god that someone hasn't turned up and is talking to him right outside the door. It would just be too embarrassing, especially as Black*Star has the tendency to just walk into rooms without knocking beforehand.

The turning of a key in the door has her entire body rigid. Finally he's going to come and give her want she wants... what she needs. Bottom lip clamped between her teeth she listens to the footsteps getting closer. She can smell his aftershave and it makes her dizzy. She's always loved the smell of that aftershave; it's so comforting and just so Soul that it makes her want to wrap her arms around him and never left go. It also reminds her of their graduation where he ate her out in one of the classrooms after nearly pushing her to an orgasm on stage in front of their entire graduating class and teachers.

She feels him, feels the heat he radiates as he stops right in front of her. Even without the use of her eyes she can feel his soul pulsing against hers. “Soul...” she whispers, feeling her body tremble as the vibrators push shock after shock down her spine.

He doesn't say anything, just presses a gentle finger to her lips and softly whispers 'shh' to quiet her. She whimpers softly in response, knowing already that she's putty in his hands and knowing that he knows it too, but makes no other sound as instructed. Moving his finger away his lips brush against hers in the faintest imitation of a kiss that draws a soft moan from the back of her throat. The finger that had been at her lips presses gently at her bottom lip before he traces it down over her chin, her chest, down further and further coming to stop just shy of her clit.

She bucks up slightly, desperate for him to do more, to just close that tiny bit of distance and feel the electricity shoot through her and relieve some of this tension. He doesn't. He leaves her desperate and wanting, as he promised he would, She hears the scrape of the piano stool against the floor and knows that he's now sitting at it. She knows what he's about to do even before he does it but she's still not prepared for the shock of vibrations that shoot up her spine from beneath her as he begins to play.

Unable to stop herself from crying out a long, drawn out moan momentarily drowns out his playing. She's leaned on the top of the piano when he's been playing before, resting her arms on it in order to listen, but even that didn't prepare her for the force of the vibrations as his fingers strike the keys. Her legs feel weak already and she can feel herself trembling, feeling as if the simplest touch will make her crash and come. She vaguely recognises the piece that he's playing but fuck if she could name it right now. She's almost certain that she couldn't even remember her own name right now with how desperate she is.

“Soul...” she groans. “Soul please...”

Without even stopping his recital he finally speaks. “Did I say you could talk Albarn?” he asks and the tone of his voice makes her shiver.

“Soul...” she gasps again, unable to say anything else.

“Did I?” he asks, voice harsh and demanding.

“No,” she moans in response. She loves it when he's like this with her, taking control and putting her in her place as she's so often the one who has to make the split decision when fighting for their lives.

“Maybe I should have gagged you as well,” he muses, never relenting in his playing. “That would have kept that smart-ass mouth quiet for a change.”

A few well placed harsh chords right underneath her cunt has vibrations shooting all the way up her body to be released as a high pitched moan. “Oh fuck! Soul please!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!” she begs.

After a pause she hears him chuckle. “That didn't take very long now did it?” he asks and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice. The bastard! “I was expecting you to hold out much longer.”

“I...” she gasps but whatever she would have said dies on her tongue as more shivers tear her apart.

“If you want something then you're going to have to ask for it properly,” Soul tells her and she squirms where she sits.

“S... Soul!” she cries. Trying to get her brain and mouth to engage with each other is virtually impossible with the way that Soul plays. She's always loved hearing him play but this is even better than sitting and listening as a spectator. This time she's part of the performance and she loves it.

“Say it otherwise I won't give you what you want,” Soul says. “I can keep this up all day if I want but the question is can you?”

She knows that she can't. There's no way that she can keep up with him much longer. She needs to come and the both of them know it. “Soul,” she groans softly, “please fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”

“That's more like it,” Soul says and, once again she can hear the smirk in his voice. Finally he stops playing and leans forward. Without another word his tongue snakes out and licks a long stripe up her cunt before flicking over her clit. She cries out, bucking up and struggling against the rope binding her. A long litany of moans and whimpers leaves her throat as Soul's face buries in her cunt, his tongue driving her wild. Hands wrap around her and he grabs her ass with both hands, using the hold to pull her close.

“Soul...” she just about manages to gasp as his tongue swirls around her clit in the most perfect way possible. He hums against her, urging her to continue but all it does is force a jolt through her and make her moan again. “Soul I'm so close... oh fuck, I'm gonna...”

She barely has time to finish the sentence before her orgasm crashes over her, making her tremble and quake in his hands. Her entire body jolts as Soul's tongue continues to tease her, making the pleasure last until he finally pulls away and presses a kiss to her knee. She can feel him smirking against her skin and she's almost glad that she's blindfolded otherwise that smirk would make her spine disappear. He always has the power to make her knees weak at the most inopportune times just by smirking at her and she loves him for it.

“God look at you,” Soul marvels. “You're so fucking beautiful. You look like a fucking goddess like this, gonna fuck you up even more than I already have.”

She feels him move and the next thing she knows he's kissing her, plunging his tongue in past her lips so that she can taste herself. One of his hands sinks into her hair while the other wraps around her waist to pull her close and she can't help but moan into his mouth. He kisses her until she's completely breathless and when he pulls away he leaves her a panting, gasping mess in his arms. She wants to cling to him, to hold him close and never let go of him but the most she can do is struggle against the rope slightly.

“Soul...” she whines softly. She can feel that he's still completely clothed, dressed to the nines in a suit, and knowing that only makes her even hotter for him. He takes hold of her bottom lip, moulding the flesh at his pleasure.

“You're very talkative tonight,” he observes. “Maybe I'm not doing my job properly. I was hoping to fuck you speechless. I guess there's still time though.”

She whimpers softly, ears twitching as she hears the sound of a zip being pulled down. She wants it. She wants it so badly that her entire body is begging for it. He leans forward and nips the shell of her ear with those sharp teeth of his. She wants him to sink those teeth into her neck as he fucks her. She wants him to mark her as his own, one that can't be hidden and she can pretend to be embarrassed about. He pulls her forward to the edge of the piano top and she twitches as she feels him rub the tip of his cock over her cunt. He's so close to pushing in but he's not giving in to her just yet.

“You want it don't you,” he whispers into her ear. “You want me to fuck you, make you come around me, don't you?”

“Yes,” she gasps and the desperation is evident in her voice. “Please Soul, I need you! Fuck me!”

His lips leave her ear for a second so that he can press a heated kiss to her lips. “As you wish,” he whispers and swiftly sinks all the way into her.

Her mouth falls open in a silent scream and her head falls back as his cock fills her completely. Senses heightened to everything she can barely focus on anything as he begins to thrust into her. Feeling the material of his trousers caressing the inside of her thighs, hearing the soft _plinking_ of the piano keys as his thighs hit against them and the taste of her still on his tongue as he kisses her, slipping his into her mouth.

It's all too much. The feeling of being restricted, the fact that he's still fully clothed while she is completely naked and the way his cock fills her completely with each and every thrust. Tears of pleasure have already soaked the blindfold and she can feel them coursing down her cheeks. All she needs is a little bit more and then she'll fall into bliss again.

“You're clenching around me so nicely,” Soul all but purrs in her ear. “Are you going to come again?”

“Yes,” she gasps. “Soul! Fuck, I'm gonna come.”

One hand stays grabbing her ass while the other slips between them to rub her clit as he continues to fuck her. “Come for me beautiful, come around my cock and fucking scream for me,” he pants and she can tell that he's close too.

It doesn't take much more, a few more thrusts as he rubs her clit and another orgasm overtakes her entire body. She throws her head back and moans loudly as pleasure courses through her entire body. Soul groans in her ear as he stiffens and reaches his own peak, coming deep inside her. He continues to thrust, still rubbing at her clit, to draw as much pleasure out of her as possible before she finally collapses against his hold on her, panting and gasping. Pressing kisses to every bit of skin that he can Soul makes his way up to her lips before kissing her once more. As he does he reaches up to undo the blindfold, letting it slip from her eyes.

“Hey beautiful,” he says, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers as she tries to catch her breath.

“Hey,” she gasps softly, bright green meeting red and melting a little at the look of absolute adoration she finds there.

“How was that?” he asks. “Everything you wanted?”

“That was amazing,” she gasps in reply. “Need to do this more often.”

“What, fuck on the piano?” he chuckles as he turns his attention to undoing the knots that have been binding her.

“Yes.”

“If you want to,” he says smiling. “I definitely wouldn't say no. Do you know how good you look all tied up like this?”

“I do,” she giggles softly. “You keep telling me.”

“Because it's true.” He stops what he's doing for a second and pulls her into another long kiss. Now that her hands are free she reaches up to sink her fingers into his hair, pulling him close and keeping their lips pressed together until they're both gasping for breath.

“I love you Soul,” she says breathlessly as they pull apart.

“I love you too Maka.”

 


End file.
